


Open Mind

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Can't get you out of my mind [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5 + 1 kind of fic, All Minho wants is to know is why he can't read Jisung's mind, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, and maybe he also wants a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Minho can read minds, and that’s just how it is. He has never questioned it much, he just does. For the first time in his life, Minho finds a person whose mind can’t be read, and is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Can't get you out of my mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879516
Comments: 26
Kudos: 406
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: Supernatural AU  
> Another fic for @minsungbingo on twitter!
> 
> Crowley, I thought I'd never finish this fic. It has been lying in my drafts since forever, but I never had enough motivation to write it. I'm so grateful for this bingo event, every time before I start working on a prompt, I scroll down my WIP document to see whether there's something that I could use, and most of the time, I'm surprised how many things I wrote and forgot about. 
> 
> Anyway, here you go~
> 
> EDIT: Minho's roommate has been replaced. The series is now safe to read.

Minho can read minds. He has never questioned it much, he just does. He has been taking advantage of this ability ever since he was younger, whether it was to see if his parents were telling him the truth, or to cheat in school – which, admittedly, wasn’t the best form of educating, but he somehow let it pass.

Minho can read minds, and that’s just how it is. Sometimes, it may get a little overwhelming, especially when there’s just too many people around, each with their own castle of thoughts, all catching Minho’s attention at once. But it’s dull, for most.

And then it’s louder, for others. Minho figured out that it depends on how close he is to the person, though it surely isn’t the only condition. He hasn’t figured it all out yet, but it doesn’t really matter all that much. It’s just a little advantage that other people don’t have – and it _has_ made his life admittedly easier.

“Ah, I can’t believe it happened again,” Minho whines, feet eager to fall in step with his senior. The older sighs, letting him catch up, and Minho feels that he tries to suppress his thoughts. Hoseok is the only person that knows about Minho’s ability, and has befriended him anyway.

Well, Minho supposes he didn’t really have a choice, since the two share a dorm room.

“It happens all the time,” Hoseok shrugs, “people don’t always date for the future.”

Minho whines, throwing his head back dramatically, though quickly regretting his movement when his fringe blocks his vision. “I _know,_ but I thought he liked me.”

“Better luck next time,” Hoseok muses. His pace accelerates, he’s heading for his next class already.

“Hoseok! Come on, be a little empathetic. Can you imagine it, we’re in a club, I’m about to kiss him- and suddenly, he’s thinking about this chick behind me!” 

_Well, maybe if you didn’t read their thoughts and didn’t get mad each time they thought about something else than you, you wouldn’t have to end every relationship after a week._

“Well, I could – but then I would live in lies, and I don’t like that. Hoseok, you should side with _me._ ”

_Minho damn it-_ “Stop reading my mind!”

Minho just chuckles in response. “It’s not like I can help it.”

Over the years, Minho has learnt how to block it out at most, but never stop the floods of thoughts passing his mind everywhere he goes. When he first noticed his superpower, he wondered before if his friends can read his mind too, but he has found that it wasn’t the case; and Hoseok’s no different.

It could be so much more fun to share his mind with just one person at a time, though. They could exchange messages through their minds, gossip about people right in front of them, cheat in classes- well, yeah, Hoseok takes different classes, but the point stands.

That would be fun.

And definitely not how this works, but it doesn’t really matter. This is good enough; and has its advantages. He has control over anyone and everyone, in some way. At least he knows when to let go before he gets hurt.

“Why don’t you just date those whipped for you? There are enough freshmen like that.”

They’re a few steps away from Hoseok’s pavilion, and Minho doesn’t really want to go inside. Economists are a little intimidating. However, Hoseok doesn’t give him much of a chance, as he follows his hyung’s thoughts into the building.

“Hyung, we have to _spark._ It’s not so easy,” Minho opposes. _Yeah, right. It’s not that easy._ Hoseok’s thoughts mock him, and then Hoseok laughs out loud, aware of the unspoken response from Minho. Maybe he doesn’t need to read his mind to know how Minho would respond.

“Whatever,” Hoseok says, just before waving a goodbye. “See you around, then.”

Minho pouts, and sends him one last thought he knows won’t be delivered, but it makes him feel a tad bit less stupid. He’s standing in the way, trying to avoid the students rushing past him, and he should probably move to his next class, but he keeps standing still, thoughts going astray.

It’s the trains of business-related thoughts that make him snap out of his daze and turn around, hoping to escape this place as fast as possible. He knows his way around here, down the hall, around the vending machine and running out of the door-

or stumbling into someone he didn’t hear coming, it seems.

Which is weird, because Minho is usually hyperaware of everyone in the radius of two meters, because as much as he tries to block out all their thoughts, it’s not that easy. But this is definitely a human being, not just a pillar – okay, that happens sometimes, when Minho gets caught up in reading someone’s thoughts. It isn’t always followed by that person laughing at him. 

“Excuse me,” he says, taking a step back. He waits for the guy to react, but for some reason, he can’t catch any hint of his thoughts. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” the student laughs, but there’s still nothing playing in his head. “It’s my fault, I was caught in thoughts. You know, too many things on my mind.”

No, he doesn’t. This guy’s head surely isn’t empty, not with how his eyes flicker up and down Minho’s body, as if he was checking out, then stray away in embarrassment. Yeah, Minho has gotten better at analysing human behaviour.

He must be staring, because suddenly, the student bursts out laughing, and Minho kind of hates that he can’t tell why. “I’m Jisung, is that’s what you want to ask?”

It isn’t.

But Minho will take this information. And continues staring.

This boy – Jisung – doesn’t seem like a person who doesn’t have thoughts. Is that even possible? His eyes sparkle with too much knowledge too. He’d be at least hearing maths formulas, just like with Seungmin when the younger is trying to annoy him.

Jisung must be a different case. Why?

By the time Minho returns back to reality, Jisung is gone. And yet, he stays in Minho’s head all day. Those thoughts are constructive, but Minho is still thankful that there’s no one else around who can read his thoughts. They make him embarrassed, nevertheless.

It’s just natural, isn’t it? This is a first for him, not being able to see inside of someone’s mind. It’s weird, annoying, upsetting – and Minho must figure out what’s wrong. For science, obviously.

  1. One



Minho’s fear of losing his power is washed away from his head the moment he reunites with Hoseok that night. It only makes him more curious about what is happening with him. With Jisung. With his powers.

Hoseok says he might just be tired, but when he lingers in his space for a little longer, he can hear that even Hoseok is doubting his own words. This isn’t the first time Hoseok has tried to analyse Minho’s powers, but it makes him happy nevertheless, because his hyung cares. For once, instead of mocking him.

They agree that this is something he needs to figure out on his own. Hoseok is right, he doesn’t know anything about Minho’s powers, but neither he does. They’re still a mystery, a gift he chose not to question; rather enjoy it.

Maybe he should have been a little more curious, daring with his powers. Maybe it would have prepared him for this situation. But he hasn’t – and here he is, feeling like a little kid, eager for an answer to the questions in his head.

He meets Jisung fairly soon, which is understandable – they share one campus. And considering Hoseok, and apparently Jisung too, study economy, Minho sticks around a lot. This time, he decides not to focus too much on the frustrating feeling of not hearing anything, rather trying to catch a hint of _something. Anything._

Jisung is standing by the vending machine, waiting for his drink to be finished. Minho doesn’t even have to announce himself, because Jisung’s eyes are locked on him the moment he steps close. Jisung is smiling, though his eyes are still hooded with sleep.

“Hi, hyung,” he greets Minho, leaning back against the machine. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“How do you know that I’m your hyung?” Minho questions, because he’s fairly sure he didn’t even give him a name the previous day.

Jisung just laughs it off. “I have my contacts around here, and it’s not like people don’t know you.”

“Does that mean you knew my name already?” he asks, a little taken aback. Jisung doesn’t answer, and for the first time in years, Minho can’t substitute a good response that’s probably hanging on Jisung’s tongue.

He doesn’t get an answer. Never mind, roll with it.

“Having classes this early in the morning?” Minho inquires, stepping a little closer as if there was a chance that he could catch a thought if he stands close enough. He’s not lucky.

The conversation unveils, and soon enough, both students are caught up in each other’s words. And to be honest, Minho doesn’t mind one bit that for once, there’s nothing distracting him from Jisung’s words. He thinks he would appreciate knowing what Jisung thinks as well, but the younger is pretty straightforward anyway.

And making Jisung flustered with his careless flirting is enough of a win for their first meeting.

  1. Two



Jisung agrees to be escorted to his next class by Minho, after the older suggests so. It’s funny, how easy it is to talk to Jisung, about anything and everything, about their studies, about the things they do in their free time. Jisung is a good company, and if he’s also a little cute, Minho doesn’t dare to admit it.

Minho has held onto a small hope that he would get into Jisung’s head if he gets close enough, but even after days spent together, with Minho wrapped around Jisung’s finger (not that the younger realises, but he does give him every second of his free time whenever he doesn’t have classes – even if it’s instead of helping Hoseok, just like he has promised), there’s no progress.

And little by little, Minho feels like he should accept that not everyone allows him to read their thoughts. But it still doesn’t make sense – about ten years of Minho being aware of this superpower, and this is the first person who has denied access.

Maybe, just maybe, Jisung has some kind of powers too. Maybe he’s a black hole or something. Magic, or whatever Minho’s ability falls under, doesn’t work on him. Too bad there’s no way to test this.

And it’s not like he can just _ask_ Jisung about it. 

But he enjoys the time spent together, still. Because Jisung, though an unreadable book, offers some sort of comfort to Minho that he can’t quite understand – but he can’t understand a lot of things about Jisung, so he doesn’t bother thinking about it (no matter how frustrating it is – and maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to think about it, he doesn’t want to ruin the time spent with Jisung).

When he waves Jisung goodbye, he almost swears that he hears the younger’s laugh, the bubbly kind that he likes the most. But it’s more of a memory, a silent wish to hear it over and over again, rather than a voice from Jisung’s head.

Later, when Jisung is already gone, and Minho is walking besides Hoseok, he can still hear it.

_You’re late,_ comes from Hoseok instead of a greeting, but he’s used to it. And it comforts him a little, to have that little control over someone’s thoughts and mind.

“Yeah, I’m very sorry I’m late, but I was busy-” _with Jisung-_ “yes! But not like that. I just need to know why is it that I don’t know. Why can’t I read his mind just like everyone else’s?”

“Maybe he doesn’t think at all. Maybe he’s thinking in a different language,” Hoseok retorts, _we’ve gone through this._

“I can still hear you when you practice Spanish.”

_I’m trying to be helpful. I have no clue, and honestly, don’t care because you were supposed to be here and help me. But instead-_

“I said I was sorry!” Minho shrieks. He _does_ feel bad for leaving Hoseok hanging, though he didn’t regret a moment spent with Jisung. It’s good that Hoseok can’t hear that. “But we can still work on it, right?”

“Alright,” Hoseok exhales. Ha, he knew that Hoseok would be reasonable.

_Kids these days-_ and here comes a kick to the shin.

III. Three

After Minho finishes helping Hoseok polish whatever assignment he needed, the older promises to treat him to a coffee, and as a bonus, he suffers through Minho babbling about how this situation isn’t real. Minho knows damn well that Hoseok suffers through it, because the older doesn’t even try to hide what he thinks, but he appreciates it anyway.

Hoseok is the actual best, he thinks, and then says it out loud. “You ought to know, and it’s not like you can read it from my head.”

“Thank you,” Hoseok chuckles, “should I feel offended as well?”

“Not in the slightest, hyung. Just help me find a way to figure Jisung out.”

“What is there to figure out, though?” Hoseok questions, taking a sip from his coffee. “Like, what do you even want to hear from him?”

This question takes Minho by surprise. He’s not sure about the answer. “Well, I don’t know… but I should be able to hear whatever goes on in his head, so I want to.”

When he first met Jisung, he was surprised that he didn’t hear him coming, and that he couldn’t tell what Jisung’s first impression of him was. He has probably confused Jisung just as much, their first meeting was a disaster.

And still, Jisung greeted him in a friendly manner the next time they saw each other and seems to have asked around about him. _That_ is something Minho didn’t expect. He couldn’t tell what Jisung thought of him at all, why the younger wanted to hang out at all.

“What will you gain from it?”

Another tricky question. He doesn’t know what he expects, to be honest. It’s not like he wants to hear Jisung musing about his pink lips or good fashion sense – that surely isn’t the only reason. But no matter now hard Minho tries to come up with a better reason, his mind is blank. If he thought it’s frustrating not being able to read someone else’s thoughts, it’s a nightmare not being able to figure out his own.

Hoseok senses his lack of words, it’s as if he could actually see it (so why can’t Minho?) and slides the rest of his brownie towards Minho. “Okay, it doesn’t matter, right? You can figure out when we solve this.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

_What will you gain from it?_ Probably the security that Jisung doesn’t think he’s a weirdo – which should be a settled thing already, because he wouldn’t be spending time with Minho if he thought he was a freak. Maybe the reassurance that there’s nothing wrong with him, nothing wrong with his powers. And, then, possibly, a sign that Jisung likes him back?

So yeah, there’s that.

“Sung, let’s play a game,” he announces abruptly, when he’s once again lost in thoughts about what could be causing the malfunctions of his mind reading ability. Jisung is sitting beside him, they’re seated on the floor right at Minho’s bed. Jisung hasn’t been paying attention to him until now, too engrossed in his phone.

“A game?” he perks up when he hears Minho speak up, and he swears his eyes find Minho’s a second before he opens his mouth.

“Let’s play a guessing game,” he suggests, pretending it’s just a hasty, last-minute choice, instead of a plan. Jisung plays along just fine. “I’ll try to guess what’s on your mind.”

“Uh, okay,” Jisung nods, straightening up. “I’m ready!”

Minho feigns concentration, even though he knows it won’t make it any more possible. It’s just for the show. He focuses on Jisung’s eyes, because they say that eyes tell more than mouth does. His pupils are blown out, and the irises glint with gold. It’s as if they were saying _kiss me_ , but that’s just Minho.

“You’re thinking about Cheesecake,” he guesses, but that’s not quite right. Jisung just laughs and backs away.

“Wrong,” he shakes his head, “Squirrels.”

But that isn’t the correct answer either. Minho can’t tell why, because it’s not like he can _hear_ his thoughts, but something tells him Jisung is lying. Why, though?

“This game isn’t fun, hyung,” is what Jisung says instead of answering.

Minho answers without thinking, shooting him a wink, “we could do something fun, if you want to.”

Jisung’s cheeks flush red. It has been way before Minho realised that he might have feelings for the younger, that he found out he likes to tease him. It’s because when Jisung is flustered, Minho knows exactly what’s on his mind even without hearing him. It’s that simple.

But then, Jisung’s face goes back to neutral and his eyes trail off to observe something on Minho’s bed, and it makes Minho feel a little guilty. No, worse: insecure.

One, two, three minutes pass without Jisung saying anything, and the air becomes awkward. Jisung never shuts up, which usually substitutes for all the thought Minho longs to hear. But right now, he can’t help but be painfully aware of the wall that looms between the two of them.

This is getting on his nerves. He needs to know, he always knows. He can take criticism, gossips - but he can’t stand _not knowing_ what the other thinks, feels. Especially when he might be catching feelings himself. 

Especially when he’s already caught them. Oh damn, he likes Jisung too much. And he needs to know, for the love of God, whether Jisung likes him back.

  1. Four



“Here goes the cheesecake,” Jisung chimes, stuffing his cheeks with food, which is admittedly very cute. What is even cuter is that he invited Minho for the cheesecake – which is probably the first time in years anyone has surprised Minho with a hangout. “I haven’t had any since…”

“What? High school?” Minho guesses, and Jisung almost chokes on his cake with how much he laughs.

“ _No,_ geez,” he giggles, and gulps down his glass of water. Actually, it’s Minho’s glass, but he’s not going to tell him. “I haven’t had any since last week, is what I wanted to say.”

Close enough, Minho thinks. As close as he can get, anyway. But wouldn’t it be nice to grow so close they wouldn’t need words to communicate? Minho and Jisung, sharing an apartment, wearing each other’s rings, and reading each other’s minds without any magic in between.

Minho thinks about this embarrassingly often, and it’s one of the moments when he’s glad there’s no one else reading _his_ mind.

Would it be bad, though, to share one soul?

“That’s stupid, hyung,” Jisung says, and he’s obviously not talking about what Minho has just proposed in his head. He’s talking about what Minho has said moments before, when they have settled on Jisung’s bed (he should be freaking out about being in his room, but it’s been a few hours now), and found Jisung’s pile of stuffed animals.

“Why?” Minho insists, holding one of his stuffed animals in his hand, the pink rabbit staring at him with sparkly eyes, just like Jisung. “You named him Pixie, what’s possibly more-”

“Alright, _stop,_ I get it,” Jisung whines, making grabby hands for his plushie. Minho doesn’t want to let go of the animal, he’s been hugging it for hours while they were talking, and he doesn’t want to let go now. Because it’s warm and cute, not because it reminds him of Jisung.

“Minho, give it back!”

He sticks out his tongue instead, holding the plushie out of Jisung’s reach, very aware of how close Jisung has gotten now, almost straddling his lap as he reaches behind Minho, and he’s moving closer with each second, fingers almost on Minho’s wrist and mouth just a breath away from his-

Minho’s mind goes blank. Jisung stops right in front of his lips, but he’s breathing right into Minho’s mouth, which is way less disgusting than he’s ever imagined (he didn’t), and it makes something in his stomach go off.

Barely an inch, and he could kiss him.

No.

But Jisung’s lips are so pink, and look so soft, so sweet, and Minho _really_ wants to surge forward and capture them, wrap his arms around Jisung’s waist and pull him impossibly close, make him straddle him fully, feel the rhythm of his heart right over his-

“Ha!” Jisung exclaims, yanking his plushie back and breaking the spell, but Minho can’t remember how to breathe for the next few moments. Jisung doesn’t comment on it.

  1. Five



Whatever happened in Jisung’s room, it has Minho permanently spacing out from reality. A kiss. An almost kiss, but it’s enough to make him lose his composure. He could have kissed Jisung – he never thought he’d get so close.

Thinking about the incident makes Minho’s breath hitch, has warmth pooling into his stomach and cheeks. He sure is damned, because, _nice._ Almost kissing feels exciting, arousing; and definitely more than just a bit distracting.

“Earth to Minho?” Jisung calls, waving a hand in front of Minho’s eyes, and he feels stupid for wanting to kiss that, too. Right now, busying his lips with a pencil should be enough.

He hates how stiff he’s became; how out of place he feels around Jisung. His muscles tense whenever Jisung gets a little too close, then relax and chase after the warmth that Jisung’s touch leaves, and he hates how needy for contact he feels-

He has almost kissed Jisung and now he can’t stop wanting to do it for real. If Jisung notices this change in the atmosphere, he doesn’t mention it. Indulges him, even. Is it just Minho or have they always been sitting this close, and have they always brushed their hands when walking?

It’s as if Jisung senses that he needs the touch, that he longs for it. Minho would like to think it’s because Jisung needs it, too. But there’s no way he can prove it, because unlike everyone else he’s ever met, he can’t see what’s on Jisung’s mind.

In this situation, it’s more frustrating than ever.

_Give me a sign._ If only Jisung could hear him whispering to him through his mind. But he can’t. Sometimes, when he’s not looking, Jisung squints at him in a way that makes him think he’s attempting to read him, but it never works, and Jisung only shakes his head. 

_Damn, just kiss me already._

  1. Now



Minho doesn’t expect it to work.

And it doesn’t, not really. Jisung doesn’t kiss him after that, doesn’t even seem to register what he said, because he didn’t – it was a mere wish that crossed his mind.

Is crossing his mind so often he could say that it has plastered itself to the palate of his mouth. Not that he’s anywhere near saying it out loud, he’s not that dumb. Not when he doesn’t know how would Jisung react to it.

He could say it now, because Jisung is once again (without knowing) playing with his feelings.

It has become a routine, coming over during weekends and spending the afternoons together, usually either doing schoolwork, because Jisung preferred to have company when he did mundane tasks; or watching youtube.

Neither was the case this time, though. They started off with watching videos, but Jisung’s phone is now long forgotten at his night table, battery dead. It doesn’t stop Jisung from clinging to Minho, wrapping himself around the older as if he was a pillow.

A pillow with a beating heart, but maybe the loud, desperate sound is something Jisung enjoys, too.

There’s no way Jisung isn’t aware of what he’s causing Minho to feel. He’s grinning victoriously, eyes closed, cheek prepped on Minho’s chest. He’s too cute. Actually, he’s quite evil, too. That’s obviously a knowing smirk, and there’s something telling him that Jisung enjoys seeing him get so (un)comfortable.

Minho reaches out to card his fingers through Jisung’s hair, and the younger _purrs._ That’s it, Minho is going to die.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jisung mumbles, opening his eyes. There’s nothing wrong, Minho didn’t even _think_ about this feeling being wrong, or anything else than perfect, with the exception of his heart ache.

Once again, Jisung’s face is too close to his, and his eyes flick down to his lips, then back to his eyes – Jisung is playing with fire. There’s literally no reason he should lean in so close, and he’s murmuring something, but Minho can’t hear him, even though he’s sure his mouth is moving.

Jisung has flipped himself onto his chest, and he’s straddling his body completely now. God, this is nice. His body is light and warm, and he needs to hold onto the mattress for support, or else he’d end up rolling down either side of Minho.

A mischievous smile is plastered to his lips when he leans down to Minho’s ear. “I know I can’t hear your thoughts, which is a pity, but I’m pretty sure what you’re thinking about.”

Minho shrieks, tries to pull away. Of course Jisung would know, he’s not very subtle, but- why is Jisung talking about reading minds?

“You want to kiss me, right?” Jisung asks carefully, lacking his usual confidence. Well, Minho can’t say no, can he?

“Great,” Jisung exhales, and within seconds, he’s leaning down, lips connecting with Minho’s and gliding softly against him. Minho’s hand is still in his hair, and he slides it lower to massage his nape as his own lips chase after Jisung’s.

He was right, Jisung’s lips are soft, sweet, and just perfect, he tastes like hope. It makes Minho never want to let go. His hands have found Minho’s shoulders, and he can feel the younger smiling into the kiss, and all of this- This is all so-

_Nice._

_He’s so cute,_ Jisung muses, and Minho has to chuckle. _Thanks. You’re the cute one, though. Does this mean you actually like me?_

It doesn’t really dawn on him that this conversation is done while they continue to kiss, which means it’s definitely not done with their mouths. Which means that it has worked, whatever it was, it got fixed by a kiss.

 _Yeah, I do, why wouldn’t I-_ even Jisung’s internal babbling is cute, he thinks, before Jisung is pulling away, eyes wide and horrified. “-Wait. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED DID WE TALK WITH OUR MOUTHS BECAUSE I DON’T THINK SO-”

_Sungie, calm down,_ is what Minho wants to say, but the only sound that leaves his mouth is laugh, a relieved one – Jisung likes him, and his powers are back. What more, Jisung seems to have earned the powers as well!

“I can’t just calm down! We just used telepathy! Try again. Tell me something. _Think_ me something.”

Minho can’t help but find that adorable. _I like you._

“Ahhh!”

And Jisung really ends up stumbling down, not only his body but the bed as well, and hits the floor with a loud thud.

“Can’t calm down hyung!” he repeats, hopping back on his feet, and looming above Minho for just a moment before jumping him again. “I’ve been _trying_ to do that for the past- I don’t know, months? You never responded.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _This,”_ he kisses him, but Minho can’t chase after his lips. “I thought you were sacred or something.”

_What do you mean? I’m the one who can read minds, and I’ve been frustrated about not getting a word, not a sound from your head, basically since we’ve met. And you’re telling me that it didn’t work because you had the same power?_

“Probably? I don’t know for sure, hyung, but-” _why is it that we can communicate now?_

It could be anything, to be honest. Minho’s abilities are something straight ( _gay- yeah okay Jisung I get it_ ) out of a fairy tale, and it’s not like someone can explain it to him. It would have been so much easier if he had some sort of guide.

“But you’re probably right,” Jisung hums, placing another kiss on his lips.

_About?_ Minho asks, enjoying that he doesn’t have to take his mouth off Jisung to talk. It will surely make a lot of things easier. He could think of a few right now-

“Hyung!” Jisung laughs. “It’s like a fairy tale, and you know what always brings the happy end? Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated <33  
> Unlike Minho, I can't tell what you think without your comments!


End file.
